Warning Sign
by Leaviel
Summary: Five months after Shin leaves to travel the world, Yankumi starts to realize that she misses her favorite student. ShinKumi goodness! Songfic. Song: Warning Sign, by ColdPlay.


Yes… another song fic… I seem to like writing these… WOO GOKUSEN!!! This is drama-based. The song is "Warning Sign" by ColdPlay. It'll be the same format as the last one (Closing Time) only this will be even more music video-esc and less "random really long part at end". Definite ShinKumi. This takes place about three months into the new school year. I don't know the exact school schedule for Japan, so I'm basing this off of the American version with a summer break and school starting in late August, early September. Yankumi has just started teaching her second batch of miscreant students and Shin has been off traveling the world for about four or five months now. Oh, Shinohara has started dating Kikuno Kawashima, the school nurse, while good ol' Fujiyama has her eyes on Tetsu… But all of that doesn't really play that big a part in this… It's just background info. Note: none of the new characters from season two will appear in this fanfic. Mostly Yankumi's perspective. I hope you enjoy!!! Warning Sign 

Scene: Yankumi is sitting on a couch in her home grading papers.

_A warning sign._

She looks up and stars off into space.

_I missed the good part, then I realized…_

Life was a lot tamer than it had been last year. Her new students were just as rowdy, if not more so, than her first class… But she knew how to handle them. But… something… something still felt… off…

_I started looking and the bubble burst._

But what? Yankumi looked around and glimpsed the photo of class 3D. She felt lonely without them… Without _him_… 

_I started looking for excuses._

Yankumi bit her lip. No… that's not it… It's just the stress of a new school year. She just needed to rest for a moment. But then… when her grandfather walked in and looked at her… she couldn't keep the emotions back.

_Come on in. I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in._

He could tell that there was something the matter, and with a glance at the photograph sitting nearby, he had an idea of what that something was. He sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,_

"What is the matter, Kumiko?" he asked, gently. "I miss my old students… I-I miss _him_…" Kuroda smiled, knowingly.

_That I started looking for a warning sign._

"But… I don't know… I don't know why… I mean, I knew that they all had to leave eventually… But… I wish… I wish he hadn't gone so far away…" 

_When the truth is: I miss you._

That night Yankumi held her picture and stared at the boy… At the man that stood beside her… who had _always_ stood beside her, whenever she needed him.

_Yeah, the truth is: that I miss you so…_

"Sawada…" 

_A warning sign._

One month later Yankumi came home from another day at school to find a letter addressed to her. 

_You came back to haunt me and I realized…_

It was from Shin. It said that he was doing well (only six more months to go), to say hello to everyone, and that he missed his crazy teacher.

_That you were an island and I passed you by._

She recalled a conversation she had had a while back with Fujiyama and Kawashima… That her favorite student might think of her as more than a teacher or a friend. She had laughed back then… But now… Now, as she looked back fondly at all the crazy times that she had experienced with class 3-D, she realized that they were right… How could she have not noticed before?

_You were an island to discover._

How much longer could she take this? Yankumi hurriedly wrote a letter back saying that he should come back as soon as possible.

_Come on in. I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in._

When Shin received the letter, he didn't know what to say. Why did she sound so urgent for him to come home? Did she really miss him that much? He smirked at the thought. No, she probably just missed being able to tease him and ruffle his hair… Or maybe… 

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

"Ojou! Phone!" Tetsu called out to her a couple of weeks later. "What? Hello? Oh! Sawada?"

_That I started looking for a warning sign._

"If you really missed me that much then you should've told me before I left, Baka." Yankumi growled. "_You're_ the baka!" she said, blushing slightly.

_When the truth is: I miss you._

"Look, Yankumi… I'll be back in a little less than six months. It's not really too long." "…It's long enough." "Yankumi?" "Sawada… I… I…" she paused. "Never mind… just… come home soon." "Kumiko…"

_Yeah, the truth is: that I miss you so._

So there… was that it? She was obviously trying to tell him something important there… wasn't she? Maybe… Just six months away…

_And I'm tired… I should not have let you go. Ooo…_

"Shin…" Did he…? Does he feel… the same…? Six months is such a long time to wait.

_So I crawled back into your open your arms._

Four more months to go… Why does time move so slowly? 

_Yes, I crawled back into your open arms._

Two more months to go… Yankumi and Shin waited impatiently from afar.

_And I crawled back into your open arms._

"One more month to go… And I'll see him again…" "One more month to go… And I'll see her again…" One more month to go before they realized the truth.

_Yes, I crawled back into your open arms._

"Ojou… There's someone here to see you," her grandfather called to her gently. Kumiko jumped up and ran to the door. Someone was stepping through the doorframe… Someone who looked very familiar.

"SAWADA!!!" He looked up and smiled.

"Nice to see you again…"

"Sawada…" she looked at him threateningly, cheeks reddening. The rest of the household took this as their cue to leave. "Sawada…"

"Yes…" She glared at him, then her gaze softened and she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, dammit!"

"I missed you too…" She pulled away slightly, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"You couldn't be without your beloved teacher, could you?"

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yankumi…" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're not my teacher anymore." He looked down at her pink, grinning face… There was something there… something in her eyes that he thought he would never see there. But no… "Kumiko…" He brushed past her, as she stood there, surprised to hear him use her first name. He stopped quickly and turned around. "Kumiko," he said more forcefully. Shin tapped her shoulder.

"Eh?!" She said, startled, and turned.

He poked her cheek with his index finger, and in one swift, fluid movement, caught her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away and started to walk towards the rest of the household, he said one word:

"Baka."

Kyeh… that didn't turn out as well as I had hoped… And I ended up with another long thingy-woo at the end again… Oh well…

Please review!!!


End file.
